cassia_reticafandomcom-20200214-history
History
Lost Era (LE) Era before anything was recorded. Early Era (~0-1000 EE) Era where recorded evidence of common races began. * ~0 EE - Earliest recorded evidence of elves in Velezhen * ~200 EE - Elves arrive on The Mainland and name it Tenevh * ~300 EE - Earliest recorded evidence of humans in Korovoh * ~400 EE - Earliest recorded evidence of subhuman races * ~450 EE - Humans discover the Tailian Islands * ~500 EE - Dwarves arrive on The Mainland and name it Bravius * ~550 EE - Elves establish the country Terrus * ~550 EE - The Forge Kings begin their rule of northern Mainland * ~600 EE - Dwarves establish the country Alvern * ~700 EE - Humans first migrate to The Mainland * ~750 EE - Earliest recorded evidence of half-elves * ~900 EE - Earliest recorded nightmares of abyssals and The Deep Age of Realms (0-214 AR) Era where portals to the other Realms began to open, introducing angels, demons, elementals, and magic to Nevalia. * 0 AR - The Primordial Well opens on the shores of Tenevh, introducing magic to the world * 26 AR - The first of the fey creatures emerge from The Primordial Well in Tenevh * 98 AR - The Seraphine opens in the skies over Velezhen, introducing angels to the world * 100 AR - Celestial worship begins across Nevalia * 135 AR - The Crack opens in the Tailian Ocean, introducing abyssals to the world * 170 AR - The Hellgate opens in the mountains of Terrus, introducing demons to the world * 176 AR - The first dragon exits The Crack in the Tailian Ocean * 194 AR - Terrus is infested with demons and is renamed Daemon Terrus * 209 AR - The Divines make their presence known and demand the end of Celestial worship * 213 AR - The first dragon is spotted in Korovoh Age of Dragons (0-977 AD) Era when dragons ruled over The Mainland. * 0 AD - The first dragon is spotted in Bravius * 3 AD - Korovoh is completely ruled by dragons * 21 AD - Bravius is completely ruled by dragons * 33 AD - The Crack is sealed by the Dwarven Tetraclysm * 36 AD - Earliest recorded evidence of dragonborn in Korovoh * 70 AD - Daemon Terrus is completely ruled by dragons * 81 AD - Earliest recorded evidence of tieflings in Daemon Terrus * ~90 AD - Kobolds take over Dun'Kaz * 130 AD - Alvern is completely ruled by dragons * 167 AD - Earliest recorded evidence of orcs in Daemon Terrus * 199 AD - Elves in Tenevh discover enchantment magic * 212 AD - Bhaal is born * 215 AD - Bane is born * 216 AD - Myrkul is born * 233 AD - The Dark Three pledge themselves to Savras, God of Fate * 235 AD - Myrkul, Lord of the Dead and Bane, Lord of Evil are betrayed by Bhaal, Lord of Death * 241 AD - Bhaal, Lord of Death uses Savras’ Gift to ascend to Demi-God and gain access to Nivhal, City of the Divines * 245 AD - Bhaal, Lord of Death, dies and ascends to become Bhaal, God of Murder * 260 AD - The Elven Circle is established in Tenevh * 307 AD - The Primordial Forge is created * 395 AD - Karn is born * 425 AD - Magic is outlawed across Tenevh * 426 AD - The Primordial Forge is destroyed * 426 AD - The Elven Circle become the first warlocks * 426 AD - Calivar Karn uncovers the Platinum Vault * 427 AD - Karn becomes King of the Meek * 431 AD - Karn makes his bargain with the Ancient One Calivar, becoming Calivar Karn * 602 AD - Kaz’Ghal erupts, Calivar Karn is blamed * 764 AD - The Primordial Forge mysteriously vanishes and the Forge Crater lies in its place * 843 AD - King Clarion is born * 889 AD - King Sermont is born * 937 AD - King Cassia is born * 959 AD - King Cassia slays Eringal, the first dragon to fall * 961 AD - King Cassia is named king of Alvern and establishes the Cassian Empire * 967 AD - King Cassia conquers Bravius from the dragons * 977 AD - The last dragon is slain Age of Cassia (0-1537 AC) Era after King Cassia eradicated the dragons from The Mainland. * 32 AC - King Cassia passes * 33 AC - The Cassian Empire is split into Alva Cassia and Cassian Brav * 33 AC - King Clarion takes over the Alva Cassian throne * 33 AC - King Sermont takes over the Cassian Bravish throne * 45 AC - The High King's Keep is constructed as a gift to High King Sermont from High King Clarion * 211 AC - King Clarion II is born * 440 AC - King Blzinine is born * 524 AC - The Mad Bard forms the Bard’s Deal with Bhaal, God of Murder * 526 AC - King Sermont is murdered by The Mad Bard * 527 AC - The Brava Kingdom is established to rule Cassian Brav * 527 AC - King BIzinine takes over the Cassian Bravish throne, as elected by the Brava Kingdom * 537 AC - The Mad Bard begins his suffering * 588 AC - King Clarion passes the Alva Cassian throne over to King Clarion II * 690 AC - King Jeuqes, Son of King Blzinine is born * 750 AC - The Eastern Regalia is established to reunite The Cassian Empire * 751 AC - King Saloman is declared king of The Eastern Regalia * 761 AC - King Clarion II is assassinated by Gene, Hand of King Saloman * 761 AC - King Saloman takes the Alva Cassian throne * 773 AC - The Eastern Regalia declares war on The Brava Kingdom * 799 AC - A truce is made between The Eastern Regalia and The Brava Kingdom * 931 AC - King Blzinine passes away due to disease and leaves his throne to his son, King Jeuqes * 1050 AC - King Raemisus, son of King Jeuqes, is born * 1186 AC - Jaquellen Crownsmith is born in Velezhen * 1206 AC - King Jeuqes dies and leaves his throne to his son, King Raemisus * 1387 AC - Krek of Kaz’Randuun is born in Alva Cassia * 1498 AC - King Avrish is born in Alva Cassia * 1510 AC - Thava Luco is born in Cassian Brav * 1514 AC - Asmund of Lundar was born in Alva Cassia * 1517 AC - King Avrish takes the throne of the Eastern Regalia End of an Age (1537 AC) * April 11 - God Himself contacted by Savras * Sept 16 - The Riddled Keep’s beacon exhausts as the Bard’s Deal expires * Sept 17 - The Cult of Bhaal is reformed in The Cap * Sept 18 - Brother Tomas is attacked by a Bhaal cultist * Sept 20 - Calivar Karn sends Camiia Karn to The Riddled Keep * Oct 6 - The Cassian Crusaders meet for the first time * Oct 8 - The Riddled Keep’s beacon is rekindled * Oct 10 - Duke Arenn of Faire Court is assassinated by Sister Margret of the Cult of Bhaal * Oct 16 - Ernest Frowell is charged with investigating anonymous claims that Bhaal has returned in the Tailian Islands * Oct 17 - Bhaal, God of Murder is returned to life by the Bard’s Deal * Oct 17 - The World’s Cap splits * Oct 18 - Selune warns her worshipers that the Dark Prophecy is repeating itself * Oct 22 - Cait is deemed a witch by Disery * Oct 31 - Myrkul, Lord of the Dead is returned to life by Bhaal, God of Murder * Nov 1 - Cassian Crusaders reopen The Crack * Nov 1 - Faire Court revolts against The Brava Kingdom